Finding Good Help
"I know where I can find rangers who may be able to do the job," said Mark, "I'll go to the Angel Falls Recreational Center!" Mark left the base and went to the Angel Falls Recreational Center and approached the juice bar manager. "Say," asked Mark, "you don't know anyone who is smart and knows karate, do you?" The juice bar manager pointed at an African-American young woman. "Thanks!" said Mark. "No problem!" said the juice bar manager. Then Mark left the juice bar manager's presence and went to approach the young woman. "I wonder what that was about?" asked the juice bar manager to himself. Then Mark approached the woman. "Hi!" said Mark. "What do you want?" asked the young woman. "This may be odd," said Mark, "but how would you like to become a Power Ranger?" "Boy," said the young woman, "let me read my book. I have no time for games!" "This is no game," said Mark, "I'll prove it to you!" Mark showed her his power morpher. "This is a power morpher," said Mark, "now, do you believe me?" "Okay," said the young woman, "what do I do?" "What's your name?" asked Mark, "I'm Mark Johnson." "I'm Felicia Andrews," said the woman, "let's get into the Power Ranger stuff!" "Take me by the elbow," said Mark, "it's so that you can teleport with me to the base." "Okay," said Felicia. Felicia and Mark teleported to the base. Felicia was astonished by the base. "This place is amazing!" said Felicia, "now, where do we get to the Power Ranger stuff?" "I just have to find three more teammates," said Mark. Felicia and Deius became well-acquainted with each other in the base. Mark left the base and went back to the recreational center, and then, a sign caught his eye. It said that there was a 3-on-3 karate tournament thirty minutes from the time which he saw the sign in the recreational center gymnasium. "I can kill three birds with one stone this way!" said Mark, to himself. The bleachers were full so Mark was forced to stand among many others. The team in white entered the ring, and the team in black entered in the opposite side of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black ended up winning. The referee gave them a humongous gold trophy, and they gloated on their way to he door. Mark tried to get their attention. "Excuse me?" asked Mark. "Excuse me?" asked Mark. "Whatever!" said one of the black team contenders. Then Mark decided to shift his focus to the white team. He approached them. "Hello," said Mark. "Do you need something?" asked a white team contender, "because we are definitely not in the mood!" "I was wondering if you guys would like to become Power Rangers," said Mark. "You're joking, right?" said another white team contender, "we just lost the match!" "No," said Mark, 'this is the real deal." "Okay," said a white team contender, "show us your base!" "You asked!" said Mark. "Sigma X," said Mark, "four coming aboard!" Soon, Mark and the three contenders found themselves in the base. They were astonished by the technology of the base. "I'm sorry I doubted you," said a contender, "my name's Anthony Wilson." "Yeah," said another contender, "my name's Tim Collins." "And I'm Amanda Hansen," said another contender. "Welcome everyone, I'm Deius," said Deius, "we are facing a legion of evildoers. Felicia, you will be the white ranger. Amanda, you will be the yellow ranger. Tim, you will be the blue ranger. Anthony, you will be the blue ranger. And Mark, you will be the red ranger and the team captain. Now, when a monster grows giant or when the situation warrants, you can call on vehicles known as zords. Felicia, you have the pegasus zord. Amanda, you have the griffin zord. Tim, you have the cerberus zord. Anthony, you have the chimera zord. And Mark, you have the centaur zord. Together, they form the Mytho Megazord, which is armed with the Mytho Saber. Now, besides a blaster and a short sword, each of you has your own individual weapon. Felicia, you have the lance. Amanda, you have the daggers. Tim, you have the spear. Anthony, you have the bow. And Mark, you have the sword. Together, they form the Mytho Blaster. Now, each of you has a special power. Felicia, you have the power of electricity. Amanda, you have the power of wind. Tim, you have the power of water. Anthony, you have the power of earth. And Mark, you have the power of fire. Any questions?" They all looked at each other and said nothing. Sigma X handed each of them their Mytho Coms and Mytho Morphers. "What are these?" asked Amanda. "The watch-like device is your Mytho Coms. It will allow you to communicate with each other and home base. It will also allow you to teleport. The two-piece device is your morpher. Put the two pieces together and saw 'Extreme Power', and you will morph," said Sigma X. "Cool!" said Anthony. "Yeah!" said Amanda. The alarm sounded in the base. "What's that noise?" asked Amanda. "That's the alarm," said Deius, "it sounds when there is trouble. I think you guys better get going!" "It's morphin' time!" said Mark. "Extreme Power!" said all five rangers. At first, fighting with the Planet Patrol soldiers was a struggle, but Tim saw two Planet Patrol soldiers accidentally collide and disintegrate, so Tim tried an experiment. He put two Planet Patrol soldiers together, and they disintegrated. "Hey, guys!" said Tim, 'put them together! That's how you defeat them!" At first, they had trouble discerning Tim's message, but then they got the picture. Fighting the Planet Patrol soldiers became much easier, but they did not defeat all of them, Aror took the remainder of them back to their lair. "Yeah!" said Mark, "get out of here!" Then the rangers went back to their base. "Good job, rangers," said Deius, "now, there are a few rules that you must follow as rangers. Fight fair. Work as a team. Don't reveal your identity. Don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" They all answered affirmatively. "Good!" said Deius, "welcome aboard. Make this place your second home!" The rangers smiled and went to the Angel Falls Recreational Center. Power Rangers Mythology